projectsparkfandomcom-20200223-history
Editor Content
DLC (downloadable content) in Project Spark is the content you don't own without buying it. This content can only be obtained through purchasing either with earned credits, or with real money (tokens). Not to be Confused with Level-Specific Content; this cannot be purchased with tokens. The latest DLC Packs are only purchasable with tokens, unless you have Spark Premium. They become available with credits for non-Premium users after a period of time (currently around one or two months). Every DLC has its own "Showcase" level, which can be played from the Marketplace. DLCs are the first to unravel a portion of Project Spark's lore and locations. Arctic Glaciers Price: Credits: 20,000 Tokens: 1,000 Marketplace Description: Noorhor: The northern territories of Mhirra where snow glistens and ice gleams. A frigid and beautiful habitat sprinkled with animals that favor the chill of the Arctic Glaciers. Features: CREATE: *'3' Characters ("Tuna", "Arctic Tern" and "Snow Fox") *'38' Objects (including arctic rocks, icicles, frozen trees, "Crayfish", etc.) *'3' Effects ("Blizzard" and "Ice Explosion A/B") *'24 '''Sounds (including ambience wind, animal sounds, etc.) *'5''' Assemblies ("Arctic Tree Group A/B", "Arctic Floating Ice A/B" and "Arctic Iceberg") *'7' Paint brushes ("Arctic Road", "Arctic Plains", "Arctic Peak", "Arctic Ice", "Arctic Path", "Arctic Coast" and "Arctic Snow") *'1' Biome brush ("Arctic Glaciers") *'1 '''Water type ("Arctic") Total of new content: '''82' PLAY: *Arctic Biome / Arctic Environment in Crossroads *Play as Snow Fox in World Wizard Champion: Avalon Price: Credits: 36,000 Tokens: 900 The story of Avalon: AVALON was a quiet girl raised in a remote village near the swampland border of Paik. She had a passion for the outdoors, foraging and caring for the local critters. But as a teen, she began hearing mysterious whispers; voices that would one day set her on a path of great destiny. One fateful evening, Avalon was on a hike and strayed to the forbidden border where she happened upon a rogue group of goblins. As the creatures gave chase, voices guided her to a secret cave within a massive tree. Surprisingly, the tree's limbs sealed the entrance and locked out the goblins! Voices led Avalon to a majestic wellspring filled with magic wisps, earthly minerals, and tiny critters. Several figures emerged out of the surroundings; shape-shifting from wisps, plants, and animals into Elder Druids. The Elders guided Avalon to 'commune' with the wellspring, and as a result, her inherent Druid powers revealed themselves! She returned to the entrance where the goblins waited in ambush. With her new found skills, Avalon subdued and defeated the group. The following years saw Avalon horning her skills at the Druid Sanctuary. Then, on a particularly cold winter day, the location of the Sanctuary was compromised by a goblin horde. Although the Druids suffered some loses, Avalon was instrumental to repelling the onslaught. Rhis act solidified Avalon's potential to Spark and she was apointed a CHAMPION! Features: CREATE: *'1' Champion ("Avalon - Champion") *'1' Character ("Woodland Druid - Female") *'4' Objects (including "Avalon's Scepter" and "Wild Thorn") *'6' Effects (including "Weapon Trail - Nature", "Nature Projectile", "Pollen Aura", etc.) *'49' Sounds (including "Magic Nature Orb Shoot", "Voice Avalon Yes", etc.) *'1' Icon ("Avalon Champion Logo") *'1' Set of clothes (Druid's Clothes) Total of new content: 63 PLAY: *Play as Druid Champion Avalon in Crossroads and UGC Champion: Haakon Price: Credits: 36,000 Tokens: 900 The story of Haakon: HAAKON was a simple farmer until a fateful encounter with a ferocius troll who attacked his homestead. Brave and full of guile, maneuvered the fiend into the forest, where he discovered a legendary sword and shield. Wounded and weak, he swung at the troll and saw the spirit of a Royal Knight emerge from the sword and strike down the monster. News of Haakon's deed spread to the King who summoned this "Hawk" to his castle. And when the King noticed Haakon's sword and shield, he explained that they once belonged to the fallen ROYAL KNIGHT SIGURD. Haakon confessed that it was the spirit of Sir Sigurd that helped him overcome the troll. Intrigued by his story and certain that there was a mystical air surrounding the farmer, the King knighted Haakon and consigned him to the KNIGHTS' TRAINING CAMP for training. Years later, Sir Hawk - along with the help of his trusted spirtual companion, Sir Sigurd - saved a caravan of travelers from a horde of goblin raiders. Spark, having observed Sir Hawk for some time was convinced of his potential deeds and apointed him a CHAMPION. Features: CREATE: *'1' Champion ("Haakon - Champion") *'5' Objects (including "Haakon's Shield", "Haakon's Sword" and "Sigurd's Spear") *'6' Effects (including "Ghost Emerge", "Shield Charge", etc.) *'45' Sounds (including "Knight Jump", "Metal Magic Explode", "Voice Haakon Thanks", etc.) *'1' Icon ("Haakon Champion Logo") Total of new content: 58 PLAY: *Play as Knight Champion Sir "Hawk" Haakon in Crossroads and UGC Desert Dunes Price: Credits: 20,000 Tokens: 1,000 Marketplace Description: Journey through the blazing Desert of Etel! The southern territories of Mhirra are windswept and arid, a land where many a brave traveler has been felled by heat and thirst. Features: CREATE: *'3' Characters ("Sandfish", "Desert Cottontail" and "Desert Sparrow") *'32' Objects (including desert rocks, desert trees, skeletons, "Shishkabob", etc.) *'5' Effects (including "Sandfall", "Sandstorm", "Desert Fog", etc.) *'34 '''Sounds (including ambience desert, animal sounds, etc.) *'9''' Assemblies (including "Desert Rock Arch A/B", "Desert Skeleton A/B", etc.) *'5' Paint brushes ("Desert Coast", "Desert Road", "Desert Peak", "Desert Plains" and "Desert Path") *'1' Biome brush ("Desert Dunes") *'1 '''Water type ("Desert") Total of new content: '''90' PLAY: *Desert Biome / Desert Environment in Crossroads *Play as the Cottontail in World Wizard Haunted Cornfield Price: Credits: 14,000 Tokens: 700 Marketplace Description: The terrifying tales are true: The cornfield near Creep Woods is haunted. Seek adventure in the ghostly dark at your own peril! Features: CREATE: *'1' Character ("Crow") *'24' Objects (including cornstalks, fences, "Pitch Fork", etc.) *'6 '''Effects (including "Lightning Bolt", "Woodlands Fog", "Spooky Eyes", etc.) *'31''' Sounds (including "Door Gate Spooky Open/Close", "Music Spooky Tonal", "Human Scream Ghastly", "Human Heartbeat Fast", "Air Wind Howling Loop", "Human Male Laugh Sinister", "Wood Creaking", etc.) *'2 '''Assemblies ("Lightning Bolt" and "Crow Sentry") *'2''' Brains ("Spooky Watcher", "Possessed Object") *'2' Sky Domes ("Purgatory Sky" and "Pitch Black Sky") Total of new content: 68 PLAY: *Scarecrow Boss in Crossroads *Lost Farmer side quest in Crossroads Keys to the Castle Price: Credits: 20,000 Tokens: 1,000 Marketplace Description: Populate your world with fantastic castles that you can explore, defend, or attack. Features: CREATE: *'41' Objects (including castle buildings, "Wooden Standing Stairs", "Royal Banner - Wings", "Tower Flag", etc.) *'10' Sounds (including "Castle Entrance Portcullis Open", "Royal Horn Announce", etc.) *'10 '''Assemblies (including "Castle Tower A/B/C", "Town House A/B/C", "Castle Bridge", etc.) *'3''' Paint brushes ("Castle Roof", "Castle Floor" and "Castle Wall") Total of new content: 64 PLAY: *Tower in Crossroads *Final battle in Castle in Crossroads Knights' Training Camp Price: Credits: 20,000 Tokens: 1,000 Marketplace Description: Each archer, sentry, and knight that serves in the King's Royal Army has worked their way through the rigors of the KNIGHTS' TRAINING CAMP. At these camps, legendary marksmen and men-at-arms train brave sons and daughters in the art of combat. Tournaments are held often to promote rank and celebrate victories. All of the lessons taught must be mastered in both mind and body if the recruit is to graduate and serve in the King's Royal Army. Features: CREATE: *'2' Characters ("Squire - Male", "Knight - Male") *'26' Objects (including weapons, "Bandage Roll", "Knight Statue", "Fortified Fence A/B/C", etc.) *'1 '''Effect ("Hay Explosion") *'16''' Sounds (including "Music Knight's Battle", "Weapon Bow Twang", "Impact Hay", etc.) *'13 '''Assemblies (including "Archery Wing", "Booing Crowd", "Weapons Rack - Random Spawn" etc.) *'1''' Brain ("Helpful Guard") *'2' Sets of clothes (Knight's Clothes and Squire's Clothes) Total of new content: 60 PLAY: *Tournament of Might side quest in Crossroads *Combat School side quest in Crossroads Legendary Arsenal Price: Credits: N/A (10,000 for Spark Premium Subscribers) Tokens: 500 Marketplace Description: Visit the renowned LEGENDARY BLACKSMITH and acquire SWORDS and AXES imbued with the elemental powers of FIRE, EARTH, ICE, and WIND! Bring weapons enhanced with Kodite crystals to your next skirmish and show those pesky gobins and zombies who's boss! Features: CREATE: *'18' Objects (including weapons, "Anvil", "Metal Bar", etc.) *'1' Character ("Woodland Blacksmith") *'5' Assemblies ("Blacksmith's Forge", "Earth/Fire/Water/Wind Item DIsplay") *'15' Sounds (including "Ambient Blacksmith Working", "Elemental Ice Aura Loop", "Metal Bar Pickup", "Metal Ingots Pickup", etc.) *'7' Brain (including "Melee Weapon - Burn", "Debuff - Slow", "Melee Weapon - Freeze", etc.) Total of new content: 46 PLAY: *New Weapons with Magical Attacks *New Weapon: Blacksmith's Hammer (Blunt) *Unlock Blunt Attack Animations *Legendary Arsenal workshop in Crossroads *Play as the Brute-Sized Blacksmith in World Wizard Royal Court Price: Credits: N/A (8,000 for Spark Premium Subscribers) Tokens: 400 Marketplace Description: Sound the trumpets, the KING and QUEEN have arrived! Of course, what kind of King and Queen they are is entirely up to you…. Will your King fight bravely at the front of his army? Or will he rule with an iron fist from the safety of the throne room? Will your Queen be kind-hearted and lead her people by example? Or will she be cunning and known for manipulating those beneath her? Features: CREATE: *'3' Objects ("Royal Scepter", "Royal Crown" and "Royal Tiara") *'2' Characters ("Royal King" and "Royal Queen") Total of new content: 5''' '''PLAY: *New Weapon: Royal Scepter (Blunt) *Unlock Blunt Attack Animations *Royal statue side quest in Crossroads *Play as the Brute-Sized King in World Wizard *Play as the Queen in World Wizard Village Festival Price: Credits: 10,000 Tokens: 500 Marketplace Description: A spectacular and breathtaking fireworks display marks the beginning of the Verdia summer festival. Features: CREATE: *'15' Objects (including fireworks, tents, "Prize Ribbon", "Stuffed Animal - Squirrel", etc.) *'9' Effects (including "Running Water", "Fireworks Candle - Projectile", etc.) *'4' Assemblies ("Fireworks Spinner", "Fireworks Candle", "Fireworks Stand", "Fireworks Show") *'11' Sounds *'1' Brain ("Bobbing Object") Total of new content: 40 PLAY: *Village Festival Town Square in Crossroads Yeti's Rage Price: Credits: 20,000 Tokens: 700 Marketplace Description: Over decades, Yeti and Dwarves have become comfortable living and hunting within close proximity of one another. Dwarves and Humans who respect Yeti often help these hulking beasts when they're threatened by the jaws of a polar bear trap. However, virtually no mortal is safe if a Yeti's berserker rage has been triggered! Features: CREATE: *'3' Props ("Yeti's Club", "Crude Club" and "Yeti's Shelter") *'1' Character ("Yeti") *'1' Brain ("Debuff - Freezing") *'7' Sounds (including "Elemental Crystalize", "Music Exploration Yeti Camp", "Voice Yeti Grunt", etc.) Total of new content: 12 PLAY: *New Blunt Weapons *Unlock Blunt Attack Animations *Yeti Boss in Crossroads *Play as the Yeti in World Wizard Zombie Outbreak Price: Credits: 20,000 Tokens: 700 Marketplace Description: A sinister mist rolls over the hills of Verdia, giving rise to a new breed of monster ... the ZOMBIE! Zombies - undead creatures forced to wander the shadowy lands between life and death. They have an insatiable desire to convert the living into undead. With their numbers increasing by the minute, is there anyone with the courage and skill to rid the land of such terrifying foes? Features: CREATE: *'1' Character ("Zombie - Male") *'4' Effects ("Rot Pile", "Sludge Fall", "Sludge Impact" and "Sludge Stream") *'3' Assemblies ("Enemy - Zombie Bomber", "Enemy - Zombie Fighter" and "Enemy - Zombie Sprayer") *'8' Sounds Total of new content: 16 PLAY: *Select Zombies as primary enemy in Crossroads *Necromancer's Shrine side quest in Crossroads *Play as the Zombie in World Wizard Category:DLC